


【堂良】暗巷

by della121



Category: bingzhenyezhi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121





	【堂良】暗巷

孟鹤堂拿着大褂从宿舍走出来往后台走，半路又鬼使神差地停了脚步，转身往侧面的小巷绕去。  
老门东虽是热闹的商业街，但也藏着不少游人很难找到的暗巷小路。德云社经年累月地在这儿演出，除了上台的一两小时也没别的事做，自然对这里熟悉的很。  
站在巷口，孟鹤堂看见巷子深处有一点火星，是有人在抽烟。  
“孟哥！”  
有在后台口等人的观众遥遥看见这边的孟鹤堂，连忙跑过来递上门票：“您给签个名吧。”  
“好嘞好嘞。”孟鹤堂把大褂夹在胳膊下面，接过对方的笔几笔签上名，有意无意地错了错身挡住巷口：“头场下了？”  
“早下了，”观众欣喜地接过门票，也忘了再好奇后面那条暗巷，“我估计三场都该上了。”  
孟鹤堂双手合十，微笑着冲着观众拜拜手：“谢谢您。”  
观众又回了后台口，孟鹤堂才舔舔嘴唇，转身进了巷子。  
刚刚那一点火光是周九良缩在巷子里抽烟。这是条死胡同儿，一边儿是商家常年不开的后门，一边是德云社宿舍没窗户的后墙，隐约还能听见里面说话的声音，是个抽烟的好去处。  
周九良早就听见了巷口的动静，本能地准备着缩在哪里躲粉丝，没想到被孟鹤堂拦下来了。  
他抬头看着孟鹤堂走过来，才发现天已经暗下来了，几步开外的人看起来也就是个剪影。  
周九良犹豫了一会儿，还是冷淡地把手里抽了一半的烟往孟鹤堂那边送了送：“抽吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头。  
周九良挑了挑眉。他是嗜烟如命的人，孟鹤堂年轻的时候瘾大，现在倒是撇的干净。不过他孟哥向来就是自制力极强的人，少抽几支烟对他来说也不算什么。  
周九良靠着墙，收回手把烟递到嘴边，深深地吸了一口。  
孟鹤堂在一步外插兜看着他，大褂夹在臂弯里。他隔着飘摇的烟气，盯着对面周九良夹烟的手指和皱眉享受的神情，忽然上前一步把周九良抵在墙上，一手捏着他下巴吻了上去。  
周九良被吓了一跳，胡乱挥舞了几下手里的烟，刚含在嘴里的烟气却被孟鹤堂忽然入侵的舌头搅得四处乱窜，有几丝蹿到了肺里。薄荷的清凉和逆着呼吸的气流让周九良不由咳了两声。  
孟鹤堂松了手，昂起头把周九良渡给他的烟气吐在空气中，勾起嘴角。  
“不是说不抽吗……”周九良小声嘟囔着，靠着墙瞥了孟鹤堂一眼，又看见地上一团紫色的软布，用小拇指戳了戳他：“欸，大褂掉地上了。”  
孟鹤堂扫了一眼大褂，似乎没什么捡起来的兴趣。他又抱住周九良，把下巴搁在对方颈窝上，嗅着他头发的味道。  
周九良一愣，也不知道他是怎么了，无奈地又向地上的大褂投去一瞥，一手举着还未燃尽的烟，一手搂住孟鹤堂的腰，声音也软了下来：“怎么了？”  
“想要你。”孟鹤堂埋着头，声音模模糊糊着听不分明。  
周九良叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍他。两人的关系走到现在似乎是有个什么瓶颈期，常因为莫名其妙的鸡毛蒜皮冷战起来，这次来南京前就将近一星期没说过无关节目的话了。到了南京住在一起，低头不见抬头见，队里其他人都觉出了底角儿的低气压，小心翼翼应付着，怕谁一个不留神就当了出气筒。  
这次冷战的起因是什么，周九良已经不记得了。但是想来也不都怪孟鹤堂。他侧侧头靠着孟鹤堂，轻声说：“今儿回去就给你，啊。”  
他隐约听见前场的掌声，算着时间估摸着第三场也要上了，想直起身子推开孟鹤堂，却被孟鹤堂紧紧箍在墙边动弹不得。  
周九良皱了皱眉，看着对面房子上老式的砖瓦，听见孟鹤堂低声在自己耳边送来的话：“我现在就要。”  
周九良愣了一下。  
“你发什么疯？”他手上用了力气试图推开孟鹤堂的禁锢，却发现自己从来没意识到孟鹤堂有这么大的力气。  
孟鹤堂不知道自己从哪里涌上来的情欲，因为周九良的挣扎反而更甚了。他夺了周九良的烟扔开，扣住他的手腕按在头顶：“别动。”  
周九良有些不知所措，他没见过这样粗暴的孟鹤堂，指骨撞上粗糙的砖面擦破了皮，咬着牙冷哼了一声，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“松开我。”  
小半个月了没见到周九良脸上有什么表情了，孟鹤堂隐约有些得意他额角暴起的青筋和难得的失措，没有理会他的话，仍然箍着周九良的双手，从唇边向下吻到颌骨。  
喉结被咬住的时候，周九良终于明白孟鹤堂不是在开玩笑了。他有些恐惧，尽量往后贴着墙壁躲避孟鹤堂的压迫，却没想到这样正好让孟鹤堂把他更紧密地控制在身下。  
他看着对面的商店后门，听见里面有女孩子们雀跃的谈论，隐约提到了他的名字。周九良喉结滚动了一下，闭上眼不敢再看，怕这道从来没有开过的门忽然打开，把自己和孟鹤堂暴露在众目睽睽之下。  
孟鹤堂直起身子，松开按着周九良手腕的手。周九良把已经快要失去直觉的手垂下来，酥麻感马上从大臂延续到指尖。他尽力抬起手，握住孟鹤堂的肩膀。  
孟鹤堂用腾出来的手搂住他的腰，另一只手摸到了周九良打自己拐进胡同就起了反应的物件儿，隔着水裤揉捏了几下。  
“孟，孟哥……”周九良整个人跳了一下，死死抓着孟鹤堂的肩膀，压低声音哀求：“别在这儿，成么？”  
孟鹤堂低低笑了一声，含住他的耳垂，用舌尖绕着耳垂打转：“我看你可不是这么想的。”  
孟鹤堂手上的温度穿过薄薄的裤子传递到周九良已经充血的阴茎上，周九良用尽全身的力气才抑住那声呻吟。  
“我，我求你，孟哥。”他揽住孟鹤堂的脖子，身子已经软的失去了力量，无法抵抗孟鹤堂把他的一条腿抬起来，两人下身的灼热贴在一起。“别在这儿。回去怎么都行，成吗？怎么都行！”  
“怎么都行？”孟鹤堂动作停了一瞬，把周九良的腿松开。  
周九良得以双脚站立，又发现了谈判的机会，马上欣喜起来，搂着孟鹤堂的脖子，绞尽脑汁地想着讨好他别让他改了主意，贴着他耳朵小声许着：“回去怎么都行。都听你的……老公。”  
孟鹤堂在周九良看不到的地方勾起嘴角，伸手扯开周九良的裤带。松垮的水裤直接落下堆在脚踝，孟鹤堂向侧面抬起周九良一条腿，自己曲起腿用膝盖顶着墙，把周九良的腿架起来，手探进周九良的内裤，直接握住他的阴茎上下套弄，语气里带了几分委屈：“可我就想现在操你。”  
周九良听见那个直白的字眼身子颤了一下，孟鹤堂的手被本就不宽松的内裤挤压着，几乎要把他肿胀的零件儿按出水来。  
孟鹤堂指尖蹭到了他顶端分泌出的液体，砸了咂嘴：“你这不也挺想要的吗？”  
周九良一只手抠着身边的墙，大张着嘴，努力吸取着氧气，试图让自己的喘息更轻一些。墙壁摩擦着后背生疼，孟鹤堂有些冰凉的手又极尽可能地照顾着他的欲望。  
他脑海里满是一墙之隔却一无所知，还正聊天喝茶得师兄弟们，情欲又加强了他对周围的感知，他可以听得到巷口传来的对话，似乎是有几个粉丝在等着孟鹤堂去后台前要个签名。  
周九良听着孟鹤堂愈加沉重的喘息，明白这场不合时宜的情事已经无法逆转了。他只想尽快结束这场折磨。他把手探到孟鹤堂身下，犹豫着用手背蹭了他两下，声音也打着颤：“我帮你？”  
孟鹤堂意味不明地哼了一声，周九良得到释令一般，哆嗦着解开了他的腰带，又把他的内裤往下扯了扯，握住孟鹤堂的阴茎。  
孟鹤堂轻轻叹息了一声，似乎是什么压抑许久的欲望终于找到了解脱的办法。  
“孟老师啊？我刚才还在这条巷子口碰见他了。”  
周九良的脑海里闪过这一句话。他不知道这句话源于他的耳朵还是潜意识里对被看见的恐惧，身子又控制不住地颤抖起来。  
他有些说不清，是恐惧还是渴望。  
这种情绪让他的身子更加敏感，孟鹤堂似乎也察觉到了。  
孟鹤堂顶着腰，让阴茎在周九良因恐惧而停下的手里摩擦。“九良，不够。”  
周九良猛地回过神来。他主动地去寻孟鹤堂的唇吻上去，又分了一只手揉搓对方的囊袋。孟鹤堂微微往后仰了头躲开他的唇，仍是重复那两个字：“不够。”  
周九良意识到了什么，他吞咽了一口唾沫，又开始重复最开始无意义的抵抗：“别，别在这儿。”  
“那你还这么勾我？”孟鹤堂的嗓音被情欲染的低沉起来。他把一直握着周九良阴茎的手松开，沿着周九良的腰在内裤里兜了半个圈子，探到后穴口。  
周九良彻底软了腿，下意识地一遍遍重复着“别在这儿”，又控制不住自己迎合着在穴口试探的修长手指，想让它进得更深一些。  
孟鹤堂把周九良一直抬着的腿松开时，他已经没了前一次的侥幸心理。他知道自己现在对孟鹤堂的渴求不亚于对方对自己。  
周九良顺从地由着孟鹤堂褪去两人的内裤，又顺从地垫脚抬高腿，让孟鹤堂的阴茎找到自己已经润湿了的后穴。  
重力帮着两人结合的更深。  
“唔……”周九良扒着墙的手指扣紧了砖瓦之间的青苔里，后穴被滚烫物件儿填满的快感在他腹间生成一声畅快的呻吟，却被牢牢地锁在口腔里逃不出去。  
头发几乎被汗水打湿，周九良不知道痛感来源于被撑大的穴口还是被自己咬着的舌尖。  
孟鹤堂也并不好受。他托着周九良的臀，弓着背尽量小幅度地抽插着。上身衣料的摩擦声和肢体的碰撞声在安静的巷子里格外刺耳，刺激着他更凶狠地在周九良体内索取。  
巷口有人影晃动，不知道是来找他们的演员还是未散去的观众。  
两人都明白时间是致命的，只有尽快的满足彼此才能摆脱这样的险境。孟鹤堂太懂得周九良的身体，几乎每一下都碾着他最敏感的地方。  
周九良几乎要失去理智了，完全靠孟鹤堂和墙壁的夹击才保持着站立，用剩余的一丝力气扭动着腰应和他。  
一股暖流顺着脊椎一节一节地攀上去，冲进了周九良的脑子。他意识模糊着，甚至不知道孟鹤堂是什么时候腾出一只手来照顾自己身前颤抖着的阴茎的。  
“孟哥——”  
他忍不住低声呢喃出声，什么压抑已久的东西就从身体里喷了出来。  
高潮带来的肌肉绷紧让周九良的后穴也一下子拥挤起来。孟鹤堂低哼了一声，吻上周九良的唇，下身加快速度抽插了几下，直接交代在周九良的身子里。  
滚烫的体液喷射进身体，周九良抖了一下，彻底放松了身体，瘫在孟鹤堂怀里。  
孟鹤堂翻身靠着墙，和周九良换了个位置，用他的内裤抹去腿中间流出来的体液，搂着他大口的喘息着。  
不知是布料太滑还是周九良已经无法支撑自己的重量，他瘫软着滑了下去。孟鹤堂心里一惊，正要去扶，才看见周九良顺势跪在自己之前掉落的大褂上，捧起了自己刚射完有些绵软的阴茎。  
周九良认真地用舌尖把上面沾染的白色液体舔舐干净，带着些莫名的虔诚。  
孟鹤堂昂起头贴着墙，抬头看已经完全黑下来了的天和高处闪烁着的霓虹灯。  
远远传来一阵笑声。孟鹤堂意识到自己早就忘了数着前面的掌声，不知道是第几场了。  
巷口有些急促的脚步声，听着像是秦霄贤他们。  
“找着他俩了吗？”  
“没啊，你去那边儿那巷子看看。”  
“孟哥！”  
“这儿呢这儿呢。”孟鹤堂从巷子里钻出来，边抖大褂边笑：“抽了根儿烟。”  
“嚯，”秦霄贤挑了挑眉毛，看着他掸大褂：“烟灰弹大褂上了？”  
孟鹤堂咂咂嘴：“可不吗。”  
秦霄贤挽住孟鹤堂的胳膊把他往后台拖，又侧身往他背后看了看：“你瞧你靠墙上沾这一身灰。周哥呢？”  
“他没抽完呢。一会儿就来。”  
声音远了，周九良扶着墙缓缓站起身来，脱了外套看看上面沾着的青苔痕迹。他耸耸肩，把外套叠好拿着，又点了支烟，直到觉得烟气盖住了体液的腥气，才慢慢往外走去。

孟鹤堂洗完澡出来的时候，周九良蜷缩在床上背对着他。  
孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴角，有些心悸。今天下午的事情着实有些出格了，也得亏那时耗尽了周九良的力气，他在台上无精打采有气无力的，倒是没工夫给他下绊儿了。  
孟鹤堂讪讪地爬上床，从后面抱住周九良。  
周九良没有什么反应。  
孟鹤堂吻着他耳后，软着声音：“我错了，我今儿太过了，以后我绝不这样了成吗？”  
周九良冷哼一声，翻了个身扎进孟鹤堂怀里，不想让孟鹤堂看见自己脸上褪不去的红晕：“你记着就成。”  
孟鹤堂勾起嘴角，在他背上拍了拍：“诶，你那时候说回去怎么都成，是当真的吗？”  
“孟鹤堂你少蹬鼻子上脸！”  
孟鹤堂笑起来，低头看着周九良气得快要鼓起来的脸，轻轻捏了捏：“我的错我的错。你想怎么都成，行吗？”  
“怎么不是你爽啊？”周九良终于学会了不再上当，挣脱孟鹤堂的怀抱，把自己这侧的灯关了，平躺着闭上眼，似乎不打算再理他。  
孟鹤堂侧着支起身子看了他一会儿，小声抱怨了一句：“我看今儿你也挺爽的。”  
周九良睫毛颤动了两下，似乎是要睁眼吃人了。孟鹤堂赶忙拉上被子躺好，抬手关灯：“晚安。”  
周九良显然气还没消，冷哼了一声。  
孟鹤堂睁着眼睛看着黑暗的屋顶等待着，不久就觉得有一只手在被子下握住了自己的手。  
他听见身边的人不情不愿地嘟囔，“晚安。”  
孟鹤堂回握住周九良的手，弯起嘴角闭上眼。  
“好梦，九良。”


End file.
